Tennage Mutant Ninja turtles Michel Vincent
by ChaseIsMyRescueBot
Summary: Donnie is just a regular mutant living with his brothers older sisters friendennmy crush and father but he has a secret that only his dad brothers and Casey knows (Casey found out by accident) He's secretly the hottest celeb Michel Vincent can he keep this secret or will it all fall out? 2012 seies


_** Teenage mutant ninja turtles Michel Vincent **__Idina Menzel- Catherine (Cat) AKA Lily Cosquez Jason Briggs-Leonardo (Leo) AKA Jason Volentello Sean Astin-Raphael (Raph) AKA Johnny Lightning Rob Paulsen-Donatello (Donnie) AKA Michel Vincent Greg Cipes- Michelangelo (Mikey) AKA Fire Burns Hoon Lee-Splinter(Hamato Yoshi) AKA Splinter Shockingz Mae Whitman-April O'Neil (O'Neil) AKA Lola LaFonda Josh Peck- Casey Jones (Jones) AKA Bucky Kentucky Kelly Hu- Karai (Miwa Hamato) AKA Heather McCarthy Kate Micucci-Irma Langinstein AKA Amber Miclestly Peter Lurie- Leatherhead (Backup)AKA The Chomper Kevin Eastman_-ICE CREAM KITTY AWAY! Michel Vincent season 1 episode 1 Catherine do you wanna know a secret? - When Donatello's older sister Catherine scores four tickets to see the Michel Vincent for Don herself and April, Donnie makes an excuse not to go claiming he doesn't like Michel. _***This is the life, hold on tight. And this is the dream. *** _Thirteen year old Michel Vincent continues his smash tour with yet another sold-out show tomorrow night in Los Angeles_***"I'm gonna take my time, yeah. I'm still getting it right."***__Shows the Hamato lair in the main room__, __Splinter Hamato and Donnie (Dressed as Michel) Finish the last line of the song while Donnie's fashion specialist, Lizzy works on the tux that Michel's wearing. Casey paces in the background, phone glued to his ear. /Donnie's profile/ ***"This is the life,"***me and my father and sensei finished singing one of my hit singles. "Did you hear that D.? Sold out in _Los Angeles! WHOOO!" Mikey cheered as we high-threed. Lizzy who was still fixing the tux gets stuck with a needle in the process. Ow! Ow! A needle in my finger. Extreme hurting pain. Now I felt bad. "I'm so sorry Lizzy." I apologized. Splinter walked past us into the kitchen and sits down on a stool. "Aw, it's alright kid. I'll just kiss it all better" she told me as she kissed her finger. After that she examined my outfit. "Alright. Oh my goodness you look so cute. You're gonna look so handsome in you finale." She told me as she encouraged me to dance. "C'mon do it with me now" I just followed her lead. After all she's done so much for me already. "Work it, Work it and pop it!" as she said that her fabric ripped she exclaimed in embarrassment. Fabric tear." She said awkwardly I'm so embarrassed now I'm leaving." She said grabbing a towel running for the door. Before leaving she shouted a "Don't look at my booty!" Mikey was laughing and said "No problem there dude" Just before leaving for good she shouted "I love you Michel Vincent!" With a smile and left as I waved to her. She's really funny and weird Mikey would say Wunny or Feird crazy I know but that's my little brother. Then Casey Jones comes up to me. Lucky me. As he walked up to me he had his hand covering the phone. "Do you mind? I'm on the phone ok? I've got a social life, you know? I'd appreciate it if I could have at least one conversation without hearing the words "Michel Vincent" I just rolled my eyes as he said that we just hate each other like siblings. Casey resumes his conversation with some girl. "Yeah that's right girl. I know Michel Vincent. I've got two incredible tickets for tomorrow night. Awesome. I'll see you then and he hangs up the phone I have a hunch that he even he has tickets at all. He then walks back up to me and asks. "Can I have two incredible tickets for tomorrow night?" I was right. "Sorry Jones. I'm sold out." I say with a smile. "Help!" He exclaims to Leo. Of course he helps him. "Think of it this way kid, He goes with her, they fall in love, they get married, you never have to see him again." He advises. He's got me I turn to Casey with two tickets in my hand giving them to him. "You owe me Jones." I tell him with a smile. "You got it Hamato" he replies walking by Mikey. Then my T-Phone rings. "Donatello" I answer on speaker. It's me and my brother's older sister Catherine. "Hey! It's me April and Karai landing in 20 seconds!" She exclaims. "Awesome! Best friends alert in 18 seconds!" I tell everyone as I take off my wig and toss it to Leo. Mikey then helps my with my coat as he's doing that he's saying "They are your best friends D. You're going to have to tell them sooner or later that your Michel Vincent." As I dart through the kitchen I shot "I pick later!" "We've got nine seconds. Get the juice!" My dad shouts from across the room. I open the fridge and get Apple juice for Catherine, Orange for April and grape juice for Karai. Raph kicks the sewing basket out of the way as I set the juice there. "Got it! I exclaim. "Three" Leo starts counting. "Two" Mikey continues opening the door. I race to the couch "One!" I finish just as they come in on their skateboards "Hey Don Cat wouldn't tell us the big secret until we got here" April exclaimed doing a backflip off her skateboard landing on the couch next to Casey. " . ! OMG guess who just landed four tickets to the hottest concert in Donnie us being your best friends, are going to see the one the only, Michel Vincent WHOO!" Catherine exclaimed as April and Karai screamed like five year old girls. Oh shell. Why? She could've chosen anything else but Michel Vincent That's me living a double life I can't believe it why is life so complicated? "You're not screaming. Why aren't you screaming?!" She exclaims/Asks. Casey then opened his big mouth "Oh believe me he's screaming on the inside." Only to have his head covered by a pillow by Mikey he knows how much this secret means to me. "WHOO!" Cat gives one last whoop to a horrified looking me _**Oh yeah Come on You get the limo out front (oh oh) Hottest styles, every mask, every color Yeah when you're famous it can be kind of fun It's really you but no one ever discovers In some ways you're just like all your friends But on stage you're a star You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow Then you rock out the show You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together And you know that it's the best of both worlds The best of both worlds You go to movie premiers (is that Demi Lovato?) Hear your songs on the radio Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah) But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows] Yeah you get to be a small town boy But big time when you play your guitar You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow Then you rock out the show You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together And you know that it's the best of both You know the best of both worlds Pictures and autographs You get your face in all the magazines The best part is that You get to be whoever you wanna be Best... Best... Yeah the best of both best... Best... You got the best of both Best... Best... C'mon the best of both who would have thought that a boy like me would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar Woo! You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow Then you rock out the show you get the best of both worlds Mix it all together And you know that it's the best You get the best of both worlds Without the shades and the hair You can go anywhere You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together... Oh yeah It's so much better 'Cause you know you've got the best of both worlds**_


End file.
